fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkhashal
Arkhashal is a mythical Leviathan that is unseen by many and features a serious lack of documentation on its behaviours. They're the distant relatives of the Voluron. Physiology Its colossal sized body allows it to overpower almost any other oceanic inhabitant while also retaining the electrical crystalline spikes around its body which allows it to manipulate incredibly lethal electrical strikes at opponents. Its flippers are aligned with fins which grants the creature to swim at shockingly swift speeds without stop. It lacks eyes thus it retains sensory tendrils on its head which send out signals that bounce back: allowing the leviathan to swim around without issues. Its back is protected with a large shell that sits with a bladed tip strking out at the front and at the back: this has two functions - physically striking at prey as big or bigger than it while its mouth focuses on another part to cripple its meal - or to serve as camouflage when it rests: disguised as a giant seabed rock. Behavior Due to its blindness: it is not as easily able to notice prey that is the size of a human without a few recallings of its electronic sonar - this makes it rather harmless to smaller creatures compared to larger creatures that can be detected almost immediately and more often than not, resulting in combat between two titans: creatures such as Ensepronantus, Lumidusa, Ceadeus, Nakarkos, Ganizeus and Ancient Lagiacrus are all major examples of such rivals. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - (Legend) Main Prey: Large-sized ocean prey Arch-Rivals: Creatures as large as it Tracks Tracks: Enigmatic fin, Sizzling Oceanic flesh, Obsidian shell piece Note: These tracks are before you encounter the creature itself - similarly to Kulve Taroth. Cutscenes N/A Abilities Attacks below Rage and Tired States *Rage State: The bioluminescent parts of its body will start to glow bright red and electricity will be constantly surging around its tail. It is now paying more attention to the hunter and will attempt to kill them until it has calmed down. *Tired State: N/A Mounts You don't mount this monster, you can grapple on to a part of its body and keep slashing/bashing/shooting away: make sure not to do this too much as it may do a deadly attack that throws you off. Ecology *Habitat Range Lives in the abyssal parts of the Ocean: the closest it ever has ever gotten to the surface is when it patrols the Abyssal Citadel: the lost continent that sunk a long time ago (how it happened is unknown). *Ecological Niche The apex of its domain with only creatures around its size capable of challenging it. It however makes effort to avoid the most abyssal parts of the ocean due to the eldritch monstrosity that dwells within there... *Biological Adaptations It retains bioluminescent parts of its body including a stripe around its tail and the orca-style patterns around its body. Its electrical sac's overexposure to water within the ocean depths has caused an alteration of the colour of electricity to a bright red and pink colour. Its size alone frightens away most ocean inhabitants while allowing it alongside its extensive abilities to fight off opponents as big as it. It is completely blind but as a result, its sense of smell and hearing are excellent and its electronic sonar emitting allows it to swim anywhere it wants to go and locate prey or foe long before they do. Its saliva is laced with a special form of toxins that form Corrupted Poison: this makes the continuous bites from this colossal predator so deadly as even the titanic oceanic creatures that the leviathan shares quarrel with lack the bodily defenses to combat continuous doses of this saliva. Attacks Note: When not enraged, it usually pauses for a few moments before doing an attack or sometimes outright isn't interested in the hunters action as its either swimming casually or swimming in place. Note: Its rage mode lasts significantly longer in Phase 2. Note: It is an immensely hard hitter with a vast majority of its attacks dealing an insane amount of damage to the hunter - telegraphy is key. Non-Rage Mode (Phase 1) Frontal Bite: It rears itself before taking a large bite in front of it. Triple Bite: It bites in random positions three times in a row. Upwards Bite: It coils around then bites upwards before coiling back down. Bottom Bite: It coils downwards then bites below it before coiling back up. 360 Bite: It dashes itself: coiling in a 360 degrees angle with its mouth before then biting - doing a 360 degrees full circle. Tendril Grab: The tendrils near its mouth will attempt to grab hunters and forcefully pull them which would allow the leviathan to deal a free hit on you: you must pull away - cutting the tendrils off will render this attack never happening again. Tether Whack: Its head tethers will proceed to whack any hunters near the head: this applies to both of them. Tether Shock: The tethers will start glimmering before bursting out shocks of electricity in random directions around the leviathans head and neck and the radius outside of it. Inflicts Thunderblight. Headbutt: It will rear its head back and then ram its head at the position of the hunter in full force. Flipper Swoosh: It will swoosh its left or right flipper mildly upwards, downwards - both vertically and horizontally before stopping. Double Flipper Swoosh: It does the Flipper Swoosh attack with both of its flippers. Wave Slashes: It swooshes both of its flippers which results in it moving slightly backwards: this unleashes a large underwater wave that spreads out before fading away. Inflicts Waterblight. Tsunami Crash: It coils around in a 360 degrees angle: resulting in swooshing its tail heavily which releases a colossal sized underwater wave that spreads out from top to bottom before fading away as it crashes into the map boundaries. Inflicts Waterblight. Backwards Tail Whip: It will whip its tail from side to side. Shocking Tail Whip: It will whip its tail at one angle: which unleashes an instant electrical shock with a large AOE. Inflicts Thunderblight and Paralysis. 360 Whip Spin: It slithers around in a circle before speeding up and then swinging its tail in a 360 degrees angle: hitting at an extreme wide radius. Bio-Hues: The semi-bioluminescent parts of its body will start to glimmer incredibly brightly before unleashing a bright red hue AOE that increases before producing a large electrical explosion. Inflicts Thunderblight and Paralysis - This can be easily avoided via getting out of the AOE before the explosion occurs. Shell Swing: It gets its tail and head downwards and then starts spinning around; its shell spins around with the leviathan: hitting any hunters that are in that radius. Shell Ram: It gets its tail and head downwards and then rams the sharp part of the shell in the direction of the hunter before then ramming upwards: this sends the hunter incredibly high from the impact - no falling down due to the underwater presence. Electrical Head Discharge: It will hover its head and then it will start glimmering red and pink before then unleashing a long lasting electrical discharge that lasts for 8 seconds that covers all areas of the head. Inflicts Thunderblight and Paralysis Electrical Neck Discharge: This is the same thing except this discharge affects all areas of the neck. Inflicts Thunderblight and Paralysis. Electrical Tail Discharge: This is the same thing except this discharge affects all areas of the tail and it can additionally swing the tail around to cover more area which can prove lethal for the hunter. Inflicts Thunderblight (but not Paralysis). Electrical Body Discharge: This is the same thing except the entire body will start glimmering before the electrical discharge occurs which covers the entire body: the AOE of this is colossal and incredibly lethal. Inflicts Thunderblight and Paralysis. Water Ball: It will rear its head backwards and then shoot a ball of water that explodes into a bigger splash before fading away. Inflicts Waterblight. Triple Hydro Ball: It will shoot 3 Water Balls in multiple random directions. Inflicts Waterblight. Upwards Thunder Beam: It will rear its head downwards as its mouth starts emitting electricity: it then shoots out a large beam of red coloured electricity and then rears its head upwards while shooting the beam before stopping when it rears its head to the top. It can tilt its head while doing this for better aim. Inflicts Thunderblight. Downwards Thunder Beam: It will rear its head upwards as its mouth starts emitting electricity: it then shoots out a large beam of pink coloured electricity and then rears its head downwards while shooting the beam before stopping when it rears its head to the bottom. It can tilt its head while doing this for better aim. Inflicts Thunderblight. Pressure Gills: Its gills will start pulsating before shooting out massive geyser-tier spews of water that blow the hunter back by a great distance and deal a significant amount of damage. Inflicts Waterblight. This can be stopped via breaking the gills. Voltage Tethers: Its tethers will glimmer brightly and then align together before then unleashing a beam of electricity and then shooting it in a 360 degrees: it can tilt the beam downwards and upwards at random before fading. Inflicts Thunderblight. Rage Mode (Phase 2) Note: Retains all attacks from Phase 1 but with increased speed and increased damage. Swift Charge: It will swiftly charge at a targeted hunter. Charge Bite: As its charging: it will open its mouth and attempt to bite the targeted hunter as it approaches him/her. Saliva Leakage: It will rear its head downwards as saliva leaks and froths from its mouth, these 5-10 saliva molds float about the water casually for 5 seconds before fading. Hit by this saliva means getting inflicted with Corrupted Poison. Saliva Fest Bite: It will rear its head at a hunters position while its frothing at the mouth and proceed to bite the hunter. Getting bitten while result in the hunter getting inflicted with Corrupted Poison. Saliva Spewage: It spews out saliva everywhere all across the mouth: the spewages last for 3 seconds before fading away. Inflicts Corrupted Poison. Voltage Saliva: Its tethers will sometimes casually shoot out bursts of electricity at the random ounces of saliva: this causes a chemical reaction and thus, a large AOE explosion of the saliva and the electricity: sending it further out in random directions. Inflicts Corrupted Poison and Thunderblight. Swift Gill Jet: Its gills will pulsate and then shoot out bursts that make the leviathan charge and swim at extreme speeds: this can heavily damage hunters in its radius. Swift Triple Charge: It will swiftly charge at a targeted hunter: then turn around and auto-aim at another target: then repeat this a third time before stopping. Shell Stab: It rears its head downwards and then jabs the sharp part of its shell: hitting any hunter in front of it. Hipcheck: It will hipcheck at the hunters position: dealing extremely high damage. Discharge Hipcheck: As it does a hipcheck, it will sometimes pulsate electricity: the moment it does the electricity: it sends an electrical discharge in the same direction as the hipcheck, covering that entire sector in the electrical discharge biefly. Inflicts Thunderblight. Aura Discharge Send: Its tethers will send out random electrical balls that float around the water randomly before exploding into a large AOE. Inflicts Thunderblight. Ground Crash: It will swim downwards and then crash its tail into the ground: sending rubble upwards: the rubble then explodes on contact if a hunter is hit by one. Inflicts Stun. The location of the crash then unleashes a geyser which can instant-kill without Guts. The geysers clear after 60 seconds. Geyser Vacuum: When and if there's 3 geysers present: the leviathan will vacuum in the the geyser pressure and then shoot out a colossal beam of the geyser waterin completely random directions before stopping - can instant kill without Guts. Instant Water Beam: Instantly shoots a water beam in the auto-aimed direction of a hunter. Inflicts Waterblight. 180 Degrees Water Beam: Shoots a water beam in a 180 degrees angle. Inflicts Waterblight. 360 Degrees Thunder Beam: Shoots a beam of electricity in a 360 degres angle all around it. Inflicts Thunderblight. Coil Downwards to Upwards Thunder Beam: It will coil downwards and then shoot a beam in a horizontal direction: it then swims upwards while shooting the beam and spinning its head and the beam in a 360 degrees angle, stopping when it hits the stop. If the beam doesn't hit, the leviathan swimming upwards at fast speeds can which deals high damage.. Inflicts Thunderblight. Coil Upwards to Downwards Thunder Beam: Same as the previous attack except reversed. Auto-Aim Hybrid Beam: It will auto-aim at a hunter and then shoot a beam of both water and electricity: it will proceed to tilt it at random hunters or the hunter it was aiming at before stopping. Inflicts Waterblight and Thunderblight. Underwater Multiple Whirlpools: It will spin out repeatedly before unleashing multiple underwater whirlwinds that travel around the area randomly: dealing high damage to any hunters hit by them. Clears away after 15 seconds (Inflicts Waterblight). Mega Vacuum Whirlpool: Same thing except its one singular whirlpool that gets bigger and bigger as its travelling around the area before covering 2/3rds of the area and then fading away. Clears away after 10 seconds (Inflicts Waterblight). Thunderous Whirlpool: It can summon either multiple or the mega vacuum whirlpool with an electrical aura around it - this adds the inflicting of Thunderblight into the attack. Underwater Earthquake: It will swim down to the seabed and then dig downwards: once it is completely down, massive earthquakes will occur, the shaking will damage any and all hunters within the radius for 10 seconds, this is enough to kill a hunter. The way to avoid this is to swim upwards, the higher you are, the less damage it will do, you can also alternately keep superman diving which allows the hunter to completely avoid the earthquakes. Ocean Split: The leviathan will look around as its snout starts producing an electrical aura, the leviathan will then swim upwards before looking down and swiftly swimming downwards, this is a cue to either use a farcaster or quickly swim into the entrance of the sunken citadel building. The leviathan will then crash itself into the ground while inducing a large electric shock on the seabed at the same time: this causes a massive split crack in the seabed that spreads out until a colossal sized geyser with an electrical aura around it appears, covering the entire battleground for 10 seconds before fading away, this leaves a permanent scar on the seabed ground, it can perform this attack again but very rarely. Getting hit by this geyser is an instant OHKO no matter what, farcaster or swiftly swim to the citadel building are the only ways to avoid death from this attack. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Body Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★ Shell Impact: ★★ Cutting: N/A Ranged: ★ Tail Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = N/A *Thunder = N/A *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = N/A *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = N/A *Paralysis = N/A *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = N/A (doesn't get flashed) Breaks Head: huge scar Tendrils: all 4 can be cut off and carved twice Tethers: both can be broken and then cut off and then carved twice Electrical Crystals: both on the back-neck and the tail - can be broken twice Teeth: can shatter the teeth multiple times. Gills: can be broken once. Flippers: all of them can be scarred twice. Pelvic Fin: can be broken once. Tail Fin: can be scarred and shredded 3 times. Tail: can be scarred 5 times. Shell: can be battered and broken 5 times - a 6th time results in the whole shell coming off: revealing a multitude of electrical crystals on its naked back. NOTE: its movement speed is much faster when the shell is off. Carves Theme Notes * While you mostly don't bounce anywhere (except for the shell which is almost imprenetrable) the main weakspot is the gills. * Phase 1 is entirely non-rage mode while Phase 2 occurs when the first rage mode starts (which requires its health to be at 40%). Phase 1 has no theme while Phase 2 has a theme playing for it all the way until the end of the fight. * It was originally gonna be plasma-based. * Its electricity is coloured red and pink. * Each of the tendrils near its mouth can be cut off and carved 2 times while the full body can be carved 8 times. * The dragonator and the underwater ballistas on the citadel base can be used against the Arkhashal but it won't reach that area on its own: you will have to lead it there via engaging it in rage mode and having it pursue you. * The Abyssal Citadel generates the combination of a pink and red hue around the surrounding ocean when Arkhashal is present: building atmosphere (it is also considerably more foggy compared to its usual state). * Credit for the name goes to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. * It shares the same ancestor as the infamous Voluron: a leviathan classed monster from Dinoman0310 (https://fanonmonsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Voluron) - both are significantly related. * It is partially based on pliosaurs, sea turtles, frilled sharks, eels and a slight tinge of bird of paradise. * Its lack of interest in small-sized living creatures is what makes up for its large size - this only applies to pre-rage mode. * It can be considered the larger but slower and more reluctant equivalent of Ensepronantus which in comparison, is incredibly fast, relentles all the time and is smaller. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Giant Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Water Element Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Corrupted Poison Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster